


Nobody Like You

by RosVailintin



Series: On se reverra, là où rien n'est plus rien. [8]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Backstage, Birthday, Imported from LOFTER, M/M, Ryan Mack - Nobody Like You (Music Video), Short & Sweet, Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: There's just something about the way you told me, yeah you just told me that you love me, and I've never heard from nobody, no, nobody like you.





	Nobody Like You

**Author's Note:**

> [發在LOFTER](http://ccl-c.lofter.com/post/1efd8083_110170db)是8月25號, 當時剛看了Ryan Mack新發的[Nobody Like You的MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PwU28cc1C0), 瞬間腦補米Flo於是短打幾個小甜餅, 結果現在才同步AO3, 懶得翻譯了.  
>  Ryan不屬于我, 米Flo也不屬于我. 都是編的故事, 別信.

Mikele其實很清楚Flo根本用不了整個第一幕的時間來化妝.

'Mikele?' Flo從鏡子里看到剛補完妝的Mikele溜進了化妝間. 他正忙著把長髮束起來.

見Mikele叉著腰一言不發地看著他梳頭, 便繼續説道: '你不去準備嗎? 她倆一會兒就該唱完了.'

Mikele笑了, 卻還是沒有説話.

Flo一撇嘴, 不理他了.

然後他便看見對方快步朝他走過來, 在他來得及反應之前, 伸出雙手抓亂了他剛剛用皮筋固定好的頭髮.

Flo氣鼓鼓地轉過身, 衹見Mikele匆匆忙忙往化妝間外跑, 邊跑邊回頭, 憋著笑喊道: '她倆要唱完啦, 我去準備啦!'

第二幕莫扎特和薩列里雙手相握的時候, Mikele覺得Flo今天的力氣格外地大.

 

Flo會修車, 這一點Mikele覺得非常神奇.

他們第二次去俄羅斯, 馬上要回到莫斯科的時候, 車子抛錨了. 太陽快要落山, 天氣很冷, Flo堅持讓Mikele留在車裏 '防止車子突然失控或者包被搶走', 一個人跑出去打開了車前蓋.

活潑樂觀富有幽默感的意大利人這會兒面對著車前蓋什麽也看不見. 於是問了第13遍 '怎麽樣啦' 之後, 他悄咪咪地把手放在喇叭上 - 摁了下去.

然後清楚地聽到Flo '哇' 地大叫一聲, 緊接著是一連串他有一大半都聽不懂但可以確認沒有一個重複的詞的法語髒話.

那天晚上是Mikele終于理解了什麽叫做 '年輕就是力量'.

 

離開劇組幾年了, Flo也有挺長時間沒有見到自己的老搭檔 - 不, 他不是在說年齡, 真的.

然後突然, 他收到了Mikele的一條短信: '明天晚上一起喫飯吧.'

他愣了一下, 然後回復道: '去哪?'

'來我家吧, 我做飯.'

緊接著: '地址沒變.'

默默地想著自己又要洗盤子了, Flo依然是如約到達. 走上臺階前, 他回身望了一眼, 巴黎華燈初上.

他甚至還沒有敲門, 門就被打開, Mikele衝上來就是一個熊抱, 外加非常法式的吻面禮.

大概是等了很久吧, Flo想. 開門之前, 屋裏連脚步聲都沒有聽到.

隨後, Mikele拽著Flo的手往前走, 另一隻手捂住他的眼睛; Flo根據方向和距離判斷是到了客廳靠近餐桌的一邊.

Mikele慢慢收回了擋在他眼前的手, 另一隻卻沒有鬆開.

Flo眨了眨眼適應光綫.

兩串彩燈, 一個小蛋糕, 一支蠟燭; 墻邊立著Mikele畫了小星星的吉他.

Mikele不知從什麽地方摸出一個超小號的彩帶禮炮, 噴出的彩色紙條挂在了兩人的頭上.

'生日快樂, Flo.'

**Author's Note:**

> 他倆太可愛啊要一直好下去啊.


End file.
